User blog:KeepCalmAndBeAwesome/Best moments of the twilight saga to me
Hey! This blog is about the best moments of the twilight saga to me. I will also add a bit at the bottom for other people's best moments so you can comment them and I'll add them in! Me! (KeepCalmAndBeAwesome) Twilight: Bella meeting the Cullen's. The baseball game. Seeing James, Laurent and Victoria for the first time. The ballet studio fight. New Moon: Bella's Birthday party. Seeing the wolves in wolf form. The cliff diving. Going to Volterra. Meeting the Volturi. The fight between Felix and Edward. Eclipse: Seeing Riley being transformed. The ravine chase. Getting to see what the newborn army are up to. Getting glimpses of the Volturi. Seeing Rosalie's past. The fight training scene. Seeing Jasper's past. The newborn army fight. The Riley, Victoria, Edward, Seth fight. The Volturi confruntation. Breaking dawn part 1 The wedding. The wedding speeches. The wolves finding out that Bella is pregnant. The wolves vs Cullens. The birth scene. Bella waking up. The end credits Volturi scene. Breaking dawn part 2 The first hunt. Meeting Renesmee. The immortal child scene. Seeing Alec using his gift on Toshiro. Getting to see what the Volturi are up to. Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee going to the Denali's. Meeting Garrett. Getting to meet the other covens. Kate using her gift on Garrett. Meeting the Romanians. The Volturi confrontation. Alice's vision. Going back to present time and seeing that everyone is alive. Bella letting Edward read her mind. The credits. Other people. Twilight: Bella meeting and having lunch with the humans. (TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt) The scary stories on the beach. (TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt) Bella meeting the Cullens. (TeamTayocbSoDealWithIt and EdwardJacobBella) Bella and Edward in the trees. (TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt) The prom. (TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt) Meeting Bella (EdwardJacobBella) The first meeting with Edward. (EdwardJacobBella) The first Bella Edward kiss. (EdwardJacobBella) Baseball. (EdwardJacobBella.) Fight between Edward and James. (EdwardJacobBella) New Moon: Every Jella scene. (TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt) The fight in Volterra. (TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt and EdwardJacobBella) Bella saving Edward. (TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt and EdwardJacobBella) Eric crying in Romeo and Juliet. (TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt) First time Bella visits Jacob. (EdwardJacobBella) Wolves saving Bella from Laurent. (EdwardJacobBella) Cliff diving and seeing Victoria's head. (EdwardJacobBella) Alice's return. (EdwardJacobBella) Cullens decided if Bella should become a vampire. (EdwardJacobBella.) Eclipse: Jella kiss on the mountains. (TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt and EdwardJacobBella) Riley Biers scenes. (TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt) Victoria and Riley vs. Edward and Seth. (TeamTaycob and EdwardJacobBella) anything with Charlie. (TeamTaycob) Cullens realizing someone is after Bella (EdwardJacobBella) Bella punching Jacob. (EdwardJacobBella) Rosalie's story. (EdwardJacobBella) Graduation and party. (EdwardJacobBella) Fight training. (EdwardJacobBella) Jasper's story. (EdwardJacobBella) Edward proposing to Bella. (EdwardJacobBella) The newborn battle. (EdwardJacobBella) Breaking dawn part 1: Jake and Bella dancing at the wedding (TeamTaycob and EdwardJacobBella) all the wolves in that place full of logs (TeamTaycob) the birth scene (TeamTaycob and EdwardJacobBella) Jake talking to Bella (TeamTaycob) Bella turning into an attractive vampire. (TeamTaycob) The wedding. (EdwardJacobBella) Jacob breaks away from the pack with Seth and Leah. (EdwardJacobBella) Edward injecting venom into Bella. (EdwardJacobBella) Jacob imprinting. (EdwardJacobBella) Fight between the Cullens and the wolves. (EdwardJacobBella) Bella waking up as a vampire. (EdwardJacobBella) Breaking dawn part 2: Jacob stripping (TeamTaycob) Bella being an attractive vampire (TeamTaycob) the battle (TeamTaycob and EdwardJacobBella) the end (when all the guests are leaving, not Bedward in the meadow) (TeamTaycob) Jella on the way to Charlie's (TeamTaycob) Bella's first hunt. (EdwardJacobBella) Bella meeting Renesmee for the first time. (EdwardJacobBella) Bella beating Jacob up. (EdwardJacobBella) Bella's training. (EdwardJacobBella) The last scene with Bella and Edward. (EdwardJacobBella) Category:Blog posts